Conventional online games are provided through gaming platforms, such as Facebook.com, Kabam.com, Zynga.com, Bigpoint Games, Steam, etc. Individual games that are accessed through the gaming platform may automatically create user accounts that are linked to an over-arching platform account for the users. For example, a platform account for a user may be linked to a host of individual game-level accounts for the user. By linking individual game user accounts to the over-arching platform account for a user, the user is able to login to a gaming platform and access the individual games that are associated with the gaming platform.
However, conventional gaming platforms do not enable a user to access individual games until the user has initially registered a platform account for the user. This requirement creates a barrier to entry for new users to access an individual game. In conventional gaming platforms, although an individual game may intrigue a user, the requirement that the user register for an account before being able to access the game may dissuade or discourage the user from accessing the game.
Accordingly, alternative approaches regarding accessing online games may lower the barrier for users to access a game, and may enable users to access games without first creating an account.